


The Warmth of a Body - A Muriel Drabble

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: A/N: Here’s a tiny drabble of Muriel. Hope everyone likes it! :DAlso on Tumblr: https://the-andy-world.tumblr.com/search/the+warmth+of+a+body





	The Warmth of a Body - A Muriel Drabble

The full moon stood high in the starry sky, it’s light illuminating the beautiful lake in front of you. But it wasn’t the lake’s magical beauty that took your breath away. No. What really took your breath away was him.  
  


_Muriel._   
  


His lower body was immersed in the lake’s water, water droplets running down his scarred back. The moon’s light kissed Muriel’s skin, a mythical glow surrounding him and you could only feel hypnotized by it, the want to touch his wet skin growing by each minute, by each second.  
  


Silently, you walked towards him, swiftly taking your clothes off. Step by step, you carefully entered the lake, letting it’s cold water slowly immerse your body. As your hands gently touched Muriel’s back, you could feel him tense, relaxing a second after.  
  


“It’s you.” Muriel stated.  
  


You let out a ‘hum’ in confirmation, your eyes glued to his back scars while your fingers ghostly trailed them. You could feel Muriel’s muscles tense at the touch, his body shivering, a small sigh leaving his mouth.  
  


You plant a kiss in his back, your hands travelling to his waist, glueing your body to his. You could feel Muriel’s flesh begin to warm, heat transmitting to your body, warming it as well.  
  


“I love you.” You whispered, your eyes closing.

  
“… I love you too…” You heard.

  
And you could only smile.


End file.
